


Тайное свидание

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: – Думаю, нам стоит сменить место встречи, – раздался приглушённый и такой знакомый голос. – Рано или поздно нас могут засечь.– Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, – Старскрим повернул голову влево. Красная оптика встретилась с ярко-голубой. – У меня есть для тебя один очень приятный сюрприз.





	Тайное свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Старый фик по вселенной G1. Пусть лучше будет здесь, чем томится в закромах.

На базе десептиконов было как-то слишком спокойно, особенно в последнее время. И всё из-за того, что вот уже на протяжении двух орбитальных циклов Старскрим ни разу не попытался свергнуть Мегатрона. Даже несмотря на то, что сикер по-прежнему не переставал говорить во всеуслышание о своих узурпаторских планах, – а делал он это более-менее регулярно, – его поведение стало вызывать замешательство у многих, и в первую очередь у самого лидера, уже привыкшего к частым нападкам со стороны своего амбициозного зама. Подозрения вряд ли бы возникли, если б за всё это время Старскрим хоть раз перешёл от слов к действиям. С другой стороны, в этих изменениях были свои плюсы, и в какой-то момент Мегатрон даже допустил мысль, что ему, наконец, удалось приструнить летуна. Но подвох всё-таки не заставил себя долго ждать…

После долгого затишья история повторилась. Снова выстрел в спину лидера. Снова радостный крик красно-белого сикера, добившегося своей цели. Правда, радость эта была отнюдь не долгой, потому что и на сей раз Мегатрон быстро вернулся в онлайн. По всей видимости, прошлый урок Старскрим так и не усвоил. Хотя кое-что у него всё-таки получилось: он сумел увернуться от выстрела повелителя и вовремя покинуть базу. Кто же он теперь? Беглец? Изгнанник? Скорее всего, и то, и другое, ведь сразу после того, как истребитель улетел, Мегатрон распорядился, чтобы базу охраняли – и так понятно, от кого именно.

В остальном же всё было как всегда: война с автоботами продолжалась, и порой казалось, что ей вовсе не будет конца. И сейчас, пролетая в альт-форме над пустошью, Старскрим даже подумать боялся о том, какая реакция будет у Мегатрона, если он вдруг узнает, где и с кем пропадает его заместитель, и что он тогда устроит. Предательства он точно не простит. Пусть даже сикер не перешёл втайне на сторону автоботов, в окулярах своих сознаковцев он всё равно выглядел бы предателем. Он знал, что всё будет так. Но отступить уже не мог, да и не пытался. Более того, Старскрим даже не планировал мстить своему лидеру – у него теперь была иная цель.

Наконец, перед истребителем предстала отвесная скала, об основание которой, шипя, разбивались беспокойные морские волны. По земным меркам, сейчас был поздний вечер, но темнота ещё не успела окончательно вступить в свои права. Где-то вдалеке, на линии горизонта, всё ещё догорали всполохи алого заката. Сикер трансформировался, перед тем как приземлиться на край скалы, и стал ждать. Похоже, в этот раз он прибыл на место раньше назначенного времени, ведь тот, кого он ждал, крайне редко опаздывал. Во всяком случае, для опоздания Оптимусу Прайму нужна была очень веская причина.

Искре не прикажешь. В этом Старскрим убеждался снова и снова, встречаясь с лидером автоботов как во время битв, так и вне их. Трудно было сказать, когда именно всё началось. Просто с какого-то определённого клика сикер перестал видеть в Прайме только лишь врага. В конце концов, этот враг оказался не так уж плох… во всех смыслах. И если раньше истребитель мог без колебаний выстрелить в него, то теперь, оказываясь с Оптимусом на поле боя, он специально промахивался или же старался наносить автоботам незначительные повреждения. Сказать, что Старскрим сам от себя не ожидал всего этого, значит не сказать ничего.

Сквозь шум моря донёсся характерный звук трансформации, однако сикер не обернулся, даже когда его аудиосенсоры уловили звук приближающихся шагов. Он лишь улыбнулся, ощущая приятное тепло в искре. А ещё через пару кликов к этому теплу добавилось ощущение сильных манипуляторов, обнявших его за талию.

– Думаю, нам стоит сменить место встречи, – раздался приглушённый и такой знакомый голос. – Рано или поздно нас могут засечь.

– Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, – Старскрим повернул голову влево. Красная оптика встретилась с ярко-голубой. – У меня есть для тебя один очень приятный сюрприз.

– И какой же?

– Теперь мы сможем видеться гораздо чаще, и не обязательно здесь. Я спровоцировал Мегатрона, чтобы он изгнал меня. Всё получилось так, как я рассчитывал. Поэтому нам ничто не помешает, по крайней мере, в ближайшие несколько орнов.

Действительно, весьма неожиданная и приятная новость. Прайм сначала даже не поверил своим аудиосенсорам. Чтобы сикер разыграл перед десептиконами такую сцену, не поддавшись соблазну воплотить свою давнюю мечту в реальность… Значит, Старскрим и вправду изменился, раз притязания на пост Мегатрона уже не имеют для него первостепенное значение. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел – это быть с Оптимусом. Только это было важно.

– Выходит, Мегатрон ничего не заподозрил? – автоботу, как всегда, нужно было убедиться в том, что ему с сикером ничто не угрожает.

– Я постарался, чтобы всё выглядело естественно. Уж поверь, с этим у меня проблем не возникло.

– И всё равно когда-нибудь он догадается…

– Знаешь что, этими разговорами ты сбиваешь мне весь настрой, – Старскрим отвёл взгляд куда-то в сторону. Нет, он не обижался – просто думать о Мегатроне в такой момент вовсе не хотелось, равно как и о том, что будет, если тот обо всём узнает.

Не сказав ни слова, Прайм чуть отстранился, а затем посмотрел туда же, куда и десептикон. Со скалы открывался вид не только на море, но и на часть города, который уже зажёг свои ночные огни и был как на ладони. Высотки с зеркальными фасадами напоминали дома Кибертрона. Теперь понятно, почему Старскрим задержал свой взгляд именно на них. До этого, казалось, он их словно не замечал, и это выглядело, по меньшей мере, странно, если учесть, как часто он здесь бывал. Тем не менее, он продолжал вглядываться в вечернюю панораму города, раскинувшуюся внизу на небольшом полуострове с изрезанными берегами. Вдали на фоне тёмных морских вод виднелся светло-жёлтый луч, тянувшийся из башни маяка. А потом внимание сикера привлекла маленькая светящаяся точка, которая стала очень медленно увеличиваться по мере приближения к скале, где стояли они с Оптимусом.

– Кажется, дело плохо, – теперь настала очередь Старскрима беспокоиться. Он неотрывно следил за подозрительным объектом, который увеличил свою скорость одновременно с усилившимся ветром. – Саундвейв всё-таки послал за мной «хвост»!

– Погоди, – лидер автоботов подошёл ближе к краю скалы, чтобы получше разглядеть светящееся нечто. – Это ведь не Лазербик.

– Как это не Лазербик?! Он же… – и тут уже сикер осознал, что волновался зря. По размеру объект оказался гораздо меньше, чем разведчик Саундвейва, да к тому же он горел снизу и был сделан… из бумаги. Истребитель за всё своё пребывание на Земле ни разу не видел ничего подобного, а потому поинтересовался у автобота: – А что это?

– Фонарь желаний. Люди пишут на них свои мечты, а потом поджигают и запускают в небо. Разве ты никогда их не видел?

– Может, я просто летал не в тех местах и не в то время… или не замечал, – второй вариант, наверно, был даже правдоподобнее. Действительно, в такой обстановке, когда война идёт полным ходом, больше ни до чего нет дела. Что уж говорить о каких-то бумажных фонариках.

И вот, теперь этот самый фонарь подлетел совсем близко. Он был светло-зелёного цвета и прямоугольной формы, внутри него колыхалось яркое пламя огня. Вроде бы, такая незатейливая вещь из таких простых материалов, а смотрится необычно и даже немного завораживающе. Стоило ветру вновь усилиться, как фонарик отнесло ещё дальше, и Старскрим лишь провожал его взглядом, пока тот не догорел в объятой тьмой небесной вышине.

«Всё-таки в этом что-то есть», – подумал сикер, после чего повернулся к Оптимусу. Видимо, он наблюдал за полётом фонарика настолько внимательно, что не заметил, когда автобот успел убрать забрало. Да зачем ему вообще прятать под маской такой фейсплейт?  
Старскрим не удержался и льнул к Прайму. Тот в ответ заключил сикера в объятия. Для дальнейших действий не нужно было лишних слов. Манипуляторы заскользили по уже изученным корпусам, губы почти соприкоснулись…

Внезапно раздавшийся откуда-то сзади шорох заставил обоих трансформеров насторожиться и отпрянуть друг от друга. Развернувшись, они увидели, как из кроны чуть поодаль стоявшего дерева вылетел чёрный угловатый силуэт. В полумраке блеснули жёлтые огоньки оптики. Эти очертания нельзя было спутать ни с одними другими. Лазербик прятался здесь всё это время и записывал каждое слово.

У Старскрима не оставалось другого выхода, и он направил на улетающего кассетника дуло нуль-пушки. Если Мегатрон и получит на него компромат, то только не в этот раз.


End file.
